That Night: The Massacre
by Kaida Kuroizu
Summary: Kaida's on her way to give a message to her teammates, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, from her sinsei, Kakashi Hatake, when she discovers the whole Uchiha clan has been murdered. OOCness ItaxOC P.S. Sasuke is 4, Itachi is 15, Kaida is 12
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey, I'm back. I'm not gonna continue The Life of Amrante Murakami until I get 20 reviews, just like I said. I wasn't goofin' around. So until then, I wanna keep you guys at bay with my fan repellent. I just invented it! It's called, another story to keep you all quiet!

_Hm, wonder why Kakashi-sinsei wants us to meet early. He's just gonna show up late again._

I was at the gates of the Uchiha's corner of town. I stepped in, it was so late that the whole street was dark.

_Strange, the shops are usually busy at this time, and it's too early for closing. It's only ten!_

I snapped my fingers and a large fire appeared floating over my hand.

I looked around and my jaw dropped open. Everyone was lying on the floor in pools of their own blood.

I started running towards Sasuke and Itachi's house, panicking and saying prayers as if **my** life depended on it.

I skidded to a halt in front of two ancient mahogany doors and kicked them open. I scoured the house, but fortunately, there was no blood or bodies. I relaxed, but then there was a loud thump.

"Wh-who's there?" I asked fearfully.

Who or what ever it was stopped thumping.

"Did I forget to check a room?" I asked myself.

_The dining room!_

"SASUKE! ITACHI! HANG ON, I'M COMING!"

I pushed the sliding door open and stared in horror at what lay in front of me.

Sasuke's parents lay in a bloody tangle on the floor.

"No! Mikito-sama! Hyashi-sama!" I cried. I fell to the floor beside them.

"K-kaida-chan?" A hesitant voice asked. I turned around and stared at the little boy with his head poking out of a closet.

Sasuke.

He came crawling out of the closet. "Sasuke, what happened?" I asked softly.

"I don't know. When I came home from practice, Mother and Father were lying on the floor dead... I hid when I heard you opening the main doors." He said sadly.

I rushed forward and hugged him. "Oh you poor little guy." I murmured.

Suddenly, I heard more footsteps. Sasuke seemed to have heard to, and had ducked back into the closet. "Stay there," I whispered, "I'll go get help from Hokage-sama."

I got up and ran back outside. A man with his back turned toward me was blocking my way out of the town. He turned around.

Itachi.

He was covered in blood from head to toe and his hair was loose for once.

"Itachi! Are you hurt?" I asked running to his side.

"No." Suddenly I noticed a katana in his hand, dripping crimson blood.

My eyes widened in fear. "Y-you killed th-them didn't y-you?"

"So?" He looked at me with fiery eyes.

"So they're your family! Why, Itachi? Why?"

He shrugged and tossed his hair back. "I needed to test myself."

I stared at him hard. "You wanted to _test_ yourself?" I asked icily.

"Yeah." My skin prickled with anger.

"BASTARD!" I tried to kick him but he dodged it.

Itachi sighed and asked me,"Why do you even care? They're my parents."

"Because I'm an orphan and I considered you and Sasuke lucky!"

"And?"

"And they were like parents to me! They were the perfect parents to me! Your dad was always tough on you, your mom was always sweet! That's what I wished my parents would be like if I had any!" I roared, "You lucky, ungrateful-"

There was a kunai at my throat. "Shut up. They're not perfect. They were holding me back."

"How can you be so cold?! Sasuke was always telling me how much he wanted his dad to tell him he was his son, and that he always told you you were his son, even though you never cared!" I yelled, "You are such and inconsiderate jerk!"

The kunai got closer and I pressed myself against Itachi's body.

"You should've said something earlier. I would've erased their memory and given them to you, what a waste." Itachi said smirking.

Tears spilled from my eyes. "No... no..." I whispered. Itachi was moving closer, trying to kiss me. "No..."

Something whizzed past his ear.

"Let go of her, Itachi." A familiar voice said. My eyes moved over to the side.

Kakashi.

"Fine." I stumbled forward as Itachi let go.

I looked back, he was gone.

Silence.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked walking over to me.

"I-I'm f-fine. G-go get S-sasuke from the c-closet in his p-parent r-room." I sobbed.

I felt myself being lifted off my feet. "Not without you. It's too dangerous to leave you alone." Kakashi said grimly.

He carried me back inside to the room where Itachi's parents lay dead. "Sasuke, it's me. Come out." I said hoarsely.

The door slowly slid open and Sasuke stepped out of the closet.

"Tsk, tsk, what a tragedy..." Kakashi muttered.

"Are you okay Kaida-chan?" Sasuke asked. I looked up, his face was as pale as a sheet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said softly. I pulled him toward me and hugged his cold shivering body.

"M-my p-parents are d-dead, n-now w-what am I going to do?" He wailed.

I gave him a tiny smile. "I'm going to take care of you, Sasuke." He wiped his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." I hugged him tighter. "Like a mother?" He asked eagerly.

I laughed sadly. "Yes... Like a mother..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to need help." Kakashi was towering over me.

"You're right. Everyone needs a dad too." I said hugging his leg.

"Yay! I have a new family!" Sasuke cried happily.

"Don't say it like that. Your parents were great people." Kakashi said sternly.

"Okay." Sasuke said in a small voice.

"Come on, you can stay at my house while Kakashi-sinsei tell Hokage-sama about our... predicament."I said picking him up.

"I'll meet you there." Kakashi said solemnly. I nodded and walked out the door, carrying a sleeping orphaned boy in my arms.

**A/N:** I just wrote my longest story yet (minus the A/Ns)! So what do you think?I want to make it more serious but ,of course, my parents would see it. Heck, I named this Document 'Lit HW'!! So, I might add on another chapter. Stay tuned! R&R!

May


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, yea it's me. It's 10 a.m. (when I usually wake up xP) I haven't had a chance to check my mail because my mom needs the Internet off for a certain reason. So I dunno if you liked my last chapter or not, all I know is that I want to continue it because it gets more interesting later on. Here it is.

_Recap:"Come on, you can stay at my house while Kakashi-sinsei tell Hokage-sama about our... predicament."I said picking him up._

_"I'll meet you there." Kakashi said solemnly. I nodded and walked out the door, carrying a sleeping orphaned boy in my arms._

**TEN YEARS LATER**

I finished making breakfast and jogged upstairs to the bedrooms. I went into mine, picked up my towel and ANBU uniform, and walked back out to the hall.

I knocked on Kakashi and Sasuke's doors calling,"Sasuke-chan! Kakashi-chan! Time to wake up!"

I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, got dressed, and blow dried my hair. I ran back downstairs where Kakashi and Sasuke were sitting eating breakfast.

"Well you guys are quick." I said sitting down at the table.

"Mph mph." Was their muffled reply. I sighed and ate a pancake.

Sasuke gulped down his food and looked at me curiously. "Aren'tcha gonna eat Ma?"

"Na, if I eat too much, I won't do well on today's mission." I said staring at my plate.

"Whoa, are you okay? You eat only a little, but never this little." Kakashi said eyeing my suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"Oh. One question, who are you and what've you done with Ma?" Sasuke said poking my arm.

I frowned but kept my eyes on my sticky plate. "I dunno. I just have a really bad feeling about today."

I got up and washed my plate. "I'm going to work early." I bent over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Then turned to Kakashi. "I'll see you there."

I teleported myself to the Hokage's office.

"Oi! Kaida-chan! Where's Kakashi-sinsei?" An annoyingly familiar voice asked.

"At home. I decided to come early, Naruto-sama." I said nonchalantly.

"What did I tell you about calling me sama? Huh?!" He roared,"It makes me feel old!"

"Sorry, Naruto**-san**." I corrected staring at the floor. I heard a chair slide back and then loud footsteps.

Naruto stuck his face in front of mine. "You feelin' okay Kaida-chan? Normally you'd at least gimme a noogie, Hokage or not."

"With all due respect, I don't exactly think it's the best idea to do this mission." I said looking him in the eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" I bit my lip. "Um, I kinda had a dream about it. We were all in a tall building and it belonged to the Akatsuki-"

Naruto cut me off. "Then that's all the reason to go! Those bastards tried to kill me!"

I sighed. "As you wish, Naruto-san." He put a hand on my shoulder. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to come back. You're acting really weird."

"Mhm." There was a loud poofing noise and Kakashi suddenly appeared next to me.

"Sorry I'm late, Naruto-san. I had to help this old lady across the street and-"

"SHUT UP KAKASHI!" Everyone yelled. He grinned.

Naruto walked back to his desk and cleared his throat. "Alright, you all know today's mission! We're going to scout everything exactly twenty miles from Konoha's borders in every direction! Anyone that sees anything suspicious at all must contact a leader or a person out in charge by the mission leader. Understood?" Naruto shouted.

"Yes sir!" We shouted back.

He beamed at us. "Alright, here are the mission details! Mission leader, Kuroizu Kaida!" I cringed. "There'll be three teams, so one of these teams needs to do more work. Team one, leader, Kuroizu Kaida! Team mates, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Asuma!" He paused and flipped a page on his clipboard.

"Team two! Leader, Hatake Kakashi! Team mates, Akimichi Chouji, TenTen, and Yamanaka Ino!" Naruto yelled.

"Team three! Leader, Hyuuga Neji! Team mates, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, and Kurenai!" He paused and grinned. "Dismissed! Good luck!"

We immediately disappeared to the Konoha gates. "Alright, everyone space out, five miles away from each other! Then zero in on where the person closest to you was, you do the math! Got it?" I asked loudly.

"Yes ma'am!" They hollered. "BREAKUP!"

I watched everyone disappear and then went to my own spot and put on my headset. "This is Little Dragon. Is everyone in their assigned spots, over?" I asked.

"This is Copycat. Team two is in position, over." Kakashi's familiar voice confirmed.

"This is White 'n' Nerdy. Team three is in position, over." Neji said.

I laughed. "What the heck, 'white 'n' nerdy'? You sure know how to cheer me up, over."

"That was the whole point, over." Neji chuckled. "Okay back to business. Start scouting." I said seriously.

I ran forward zipping back and forth. "This is Cherry Blossom. Anyone see anything, over?" Sakura asked.

"No." Was our reply. After that nobody said anything, until I crashed into something hard.

"What the..." I muttered. "This is Fountain of Youth. What's wrong Little Dragon?" Lee asked.

"I really dunno. I ran into something, but nothing's there, over." I replied.

Hinata's fluttery voice whispered into the microphone."Th-this i-is B-butterfly. S-send us y-your c-coordinates L-little Dr-dragon, o-over."

I pulled out my PDA and sent my location to everyone on the mission. "Coordinates sent, over." I said confidently.

Immediately everyone was at my side, feeling around for the building.

**A/N:** Well, I know it's not a cliff hanger like it usually is, but I can finally use the Internet. I'm gonna publish this chapter now. Buh-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heyo, it's Kaida. Thnx for all the reviews, glad you all like the story so far. And I really am sorry for killing my chance at getting another cliff hanger in the last chapter. I was getting tired of writing since it was sorta getting boring. But I just took a hot shower, checked my mail and found a review for this story, and I'm listening to Scream by Tokio Hotel (the English version). SHUT UP! NO, cuz u feel it! NO, cuz u believe it, NO! And when it hurts you scream it out loud!! No, no, no, no, no, no!... sry, just discovered them thnx 2 my friend Chandler xP Check out his Piczo, it's allaboutme321123.. And I'm mayspage.. W/e, here's the next chappie!

_Recap: _**Hinata's fluttery voice whispered into the microphone."Th-this i-is B-butterfly. S-send us y-your c-coordinates L-little Dr-dragon, o-over."**

_I pulled out my PDA and sent my location to everyone on the mission. "Coordinates sent, over." I said confidently._

_Immediately everyone was at my side, feeling around for the building._

I frowned deeply and decided to have the people with dou jutsu to see if they could find the entrance. Kakashi, Neji, and Hinata were lined up about ten feet away from the rest of the group.

They activated their Kekke Genkai and stared into the distance, their eyes searching for some imaginary door. "See anything?" I asked anxiously.

"No."

"N-no, sorry Kaida-chan."

"Yes! I can see something!" Kakashi shouted. "What do you see?" Kurenai yelled impatiently.

"A door with kanji... Looks like we need earth style jutsu to open it." Kakashi said sighing.

My eyes snapped open. "I don't care! Use every other element, then we'll do what we have to!"

More people stepped in and out of the line, when they finally finished moving around, three people stood in line including me.

"Alright, Kakashi, you first." I called. He nodded and his hands started forming hand signs. He lowered his hand till it was half a foot above the ground.

Gradually, a sphere of blue chakra formed in his hand and a loud chirping filled the air. After a few more seconds he ran forward and slammed the ball of lighting into the air with a huge thud shouting, "Chidori! One thousand birds!"

Suddenly we were enveloped in a cloud of dust. I covered my face with my arm and squinted, trying to see if the door had opened. Nothing had happened.

I watched Kakashi as he walked back to the line disappointedly. "S'okay, you did a good job." I said smiling at him. He glanced at me and then turned back.

"Neji! Your turn." I announced. He snapped his wrists forward and began pummeling the invisible door with his Juuken. But nothing happened at all.

"Nice try. My turn." I took a deep breath and made quick hand signs. I let out my breath in a huge ball of fire. My skin prickled with excitement as I waited for the smoke to waft away in the breeze. Still no opening had appeared.

I grimaced an made more hand signs. My arms stung until I finally lifted my hands up, releasing two jets of water shaped like dragons and mumbling, "Kuroizu Water Dragon jutsu." It hit something and then melted away into the dry and grassy ground.

"Kuso." I hissed angrily, "This had better work!" I flipped my hands and fingers into awkward positions much different from the basic hand seals. Two solid cylinders of dirt flew up from the ground and rammed the air. There was a loud bang and a room with no threshold appeared a few feet above the ground.

"Get in before it regenerates!" I screamed and ran in. More footstep thudded around me as I landed lightly on a maroon carpet. I did a quick head count and then looked around at my surroundings.

I gasped. "It's the room from my dream! It's-"

"Wow, not everyday someone breaks into base." A voice sneered. I whirled around, standing on a flight of stairs stood a man with a mask covering everything but his glowing yellow tiger eyes.

"Yeah, 'specially not a hot chick and her crew from Konoha." Another voice said. I turned around again. Standing a couple yards away from the group was a man with silver hair and purple eyes. His Akatsuki cloak was open in the front revealing a masculine chest. I blushed and cleared my throat. "Where is Itachi Uchiha?"

The silver haired man scowled. "So you're Itachi's girl, eh? Why the fuck does he always get the hot chicks?"

"Shut up Hidan. Don't get any ideas, they're intruders. Be careful." The other man called.

Hidan was red with fury. "Why don't you shut up and mind yer own business Kakuzu?!" I snickered but immediately stopped when I felt something tight around my waist. Hidan's arms.

"Hey, whaddya say we go to the bar in town?" Hidan whispered in my ear. I elbowed him hard in the stomach and leaped to Kakashi's side. "Oh yeah, like that's gonna happen anything this eternity."

"Damn wench." He cursed, "Stupid, idiotic, fu-"

"What's going on here?" A more familiar voice asked. I froze and watched a man with long black hair walk down the same stair case Kakuzu was on.

"I-itachi?" I asked hoarsely. He stared at me. He had changed only a little: the lines under his eyes were longer, he had lost more baby fat, there was a deep scar across his headband, and he looked much more serious.

"What are you doing here?" He asked flatly. "Why have you been watching me?" I countered.

"I haven't..." I blinked. "You're kidding right?"

"No." He said.

"Th-then who **was** watching me?" I shivered.

"That would be me, my dear." I spun on my heels. A freak with long black hair and gold snakelike eyes was gazing at me.

"Orochimaru? You were the one watching me for all these years?!" I asked disbelievingly. He just smiled, and soon I was too. "Wow, this is where Sasuke should've gone to do his revenge spree, instead of using it on me by using three boxers a day."

Orochimaru continued; "In the ten years I've been watching you, everything you've done proves that you have the perfect body for me."

My eye twitched. "NO GODDAMN WAY I'M GIVING YOU MY BODY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD I'VE WORKED TO BUILD UP MY UPPER BODY STRENGTH?!"

Orochimaru clucked his tongue. "My my, a bit over worked are we? I can take care of that..." I felt as if I had been paralyzed. I couldn't move at all, and Orochimaru decided to carry me off to his room while I still was.

When he opened the door, he walked straight to his closet. He stepped inside and reached forward to open a hidden door.

Orochimaru walked through a stone corridor to a chamber at the far end. He kicked the door open and laid me down carefully on a stretcher and began strapping me to it.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" He ignored me and called out, "Kabuto!" A man with silver hair and glasses appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru?" He asked pushing up his glasses. "It's time for the porcedure." Orochimaru said licking his lips.

A grin made its way to Kabuto's pale lips. He wordlessly walked over to Orochimaru and look a good look at my face.

"Hm..." He pulled out a kunai and began cutting off strips of cloth from my shirt and pants. Finally, he dug it into my skin. I cringed and tried to worm my way out of the black leather straps now that my strength had returned. "Now now, it's just going to hurt more..." Kabuto said in a soothing voice. My body relaxed and he continued cutting I cried silently.

He moved down to my legs and was about to cut me again, when the door suddenly busted open.

"Kuso..." Kabuto grumbled, "The last thing I need is a fight in the middle of an operation."

Blocking the door was Itachi.

**A/N: **Yeaaaaaaaaaah! I broke my record for longest story, 1239 words! Plus, I got to finish with a cliff hanger :D So, what do you think? R&R, but no flaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Heh, I shoulda just written more serious stories instead of my other stupid ones :P Well, now it's Just Lose It by Eminem. Imana play Shake Dat Ass next xD Here's the 4th chapter.

_Recap: He moved down to my legs and was about to cut me again, when the door suddenly busted open._

_"Kuso..." Kabuto grumbled, "The last thing I need is a fight in the middle of an operation."_

_Blocking the door was Itachi._

"Drop the knife." He growled pulling out his own kunai. "Tch, why don't you make me, Uchiha?" Kabuto sneered.

Itachi frowned. "Bad choice." **(A/N I'm listening to a vid called 'Itachi Uchiha is a BAD Influence...' on YouTube, and I wrote 'Bad influence.' instead of 'Bad choice.' lmao!)**

My eyes filled with tears, he really did care!

He disappeared and then reappeared behind Kabuto, swiftly beheading him. I slammed my eyes shut hoping I would forget it.

Orochimaru raised a katana above his head and got ready to get revenge on Itachi. "Itachi! Behind you!" I screeched.

I watched the sword fall with horror. But instead of Itachi's head falling off, it was Orochimaru's.

A huge grin crossed my face and I couldn't help but call out, "GO ITACHI-KUN!" He looked back at me and the leather straps flew off my body.

I leaped up and hugged him tightly. "I knew you still cared about me!" I cried happily. He stared at me. "You thought I cared? I just saved you because Leader-sama wanted me to capture you so you'd be our new member."

"What? I thought you had too many members!"

"Well after this episode, I'm guessing Orochimaru's fired." Itachi said with a smirk.

"...Oh." I said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Too bad. I would've joined you if I hadn't already been elevated to ANBU captain." I turned my back on him and started walking out the door.

I felt his eyes burning into my back. "**You're** an ANBU captain?"

I looked back at him. "Is that so hard to believe?" My voice cracked and I ran out to the door at the other end of the hall.

Itachi poofed in front of me, but I ran straight past him and opened the door. I rummaged through Orochimaru's stinky clothes back to his main room and into the hall.

I gasped for air. _Did he ever wash his clothes at all?_

I jumped off the railing to the floor below. I darted from door to door, trying to either find my allies or the exit. I ended up finding my allies first. They were in the kitchen.

Being held at gunpoint from a drunk blue shark man, of course.

I grabbed my kunai and was about to throw it, when a hand with purple nail polish caught my wrist. "Ngh, leggo Itachi. I'm not joining Akatsuki and that's final." I said through gritted teeth.

"In case you didn't notice, I never gave you a choice. You haven't changed a bit, you still seem to think you can actually change things with your weak place in society." He shook his head, "Pathetic."

My eye twitched. "That's what you think. I **can** change things. You might think not, but that's how I got so far. I had to fight to get to my position in the village. And I **have** changed. So shut the **hell** up, and go sit in a corner and paint your nails like you did when you were in the village, you self centered hypocrite." I roared.

The shark man turned his head and gave me a toothy grin. "Heh, you really are Itachi-san's girlfriend. If you knew him from that long ago and he still hasn't killed you, he must really love you."

"Shut up." Itachi and I said in unison. I swiveled my head and stared at him and he stared back. I lifted my foot and rammed it backwards, and with my great aim I hit Itachi where the sun don't shine.

"Unh, damn you woman." He whispered doubling over.

"If you can't handle that, you obviously haven't experienced seeing your favorite adults lying dead and their son hiding in a closet from his killer brother, and then having your best friend leaving you forever. Not to mention having a freaky snake guy watching you when you're not looking." I said smirking.

I turned my attention to the fish man and flicked senbon at the pressure points on his arms. Sure enough, they dropped to his sides. "AH! My arms, what've you done to my arms!" He shrieked.

"Quit sniveling over your arms and help me up Kisame!" Itachi screamed. I laughed and rushed up to my friends.

"And you guys thought I was immature?" I asked grinning at them. Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but his head slipped off his shoulders. I gasped as his head rolled around on the floor.

His body collapsed to the floor like a marionette that had its strings severed. There were more thumps and then I was alone among a mass of limp bodies.

"N-n-n..." I just couldn't bring myself to say anything, but I suddenly blurted out, "NEIN!"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Someone asked in a cool voice.

I fell to the floor crying with my face buried in my hands. "Wh-why? Wh-why did you ha-have to k-kill them?" I moaned.

"Simple. You said you would've joined Akatsuki if you didn't have a life in Konoha. Without your bodyguard-like team mates in the way, you can't get back without beating all of us."

I looked up all the Akatsuki were standing in a clump with smirks on their faces, or in Itachi's case, a look of pure murder.

I staggered to my feet and got into my fighting position and whispered, "Fine, I will. Now I know why Sasuke-chan wants revenge so bad."

My skin prickled but then my whole body went cold. I opened my eyes and gazed at my skin, which had lost its sun tan. I looked up plastering a smile to my face. "Nice. You imbiciles just sealed your doom."

A man I recognized as the leader from the wanted posters said, "That's what you think. We've done our homework." Suddenly a net glowing red fell over my head. "Unh, what the hell is that?" I asked weakly as I dropped back to my knees.

"Your own chakra. Orochimaru had a sealed bottle of it in his room. Thanks to him, we constructed a net that would contain you long enough for us to knock you out." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I blacked out.

**A/N:** Sry it took me so long, I was losing interest in this story like I did with The Life of Amrante Murakami. Kaiya, u rck girl. Thnx for being so supportive. I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Again, sry for taking so long. I got less time on my hands now that I have basketball on Wednesday for my bro and Friday for me. And I'm kinda planning to go to see Space Chimps with my friend too.

Kaiya: JUST HURRY UP! I WANNA HEAR ABOUT THE STORY, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I HAD TO WAIT FOR THIS?! -steam comes out of ears and nose-

Kaida: Meh. You can wait a bit.

Kaiya: -twitch twitch- HURRY! -jumps in Kaida and starts pulling hair-

Kaida: . -yelps as Kaiya suddenly pulls out wad of hair- Okay, okay! Stop it! I'm already losing hair with those damn boiling hot showers!!

Kaiya: JUST WRITE!

Kaida: -sniffle- Okay Miss Kaiya, I won't bowder you anymow

_Recap: "That's what you think. We've done our homework." Suddenly a net glowing red fell over my head. "Unh, what the hell is that?" I asked weakly as I dropped back to my knees._

_"Your own chakra. Orochimaru had a sealed bottle of it in his room. Thanks to him, we constructed a net that would contain you long enough for us to knock you out." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I blacked out._

My eyes slowly opened, but I could see nothing. "What the hell? Am I blind already? Oh crap, not only do I look like Itachi, I'm going blind like him too!" I cried and sat up.

I felt something cool and soft on my forehead and my vision returned, though I wished it hadn't. The leader of Akatsuki was standing over me with his hand on my head. Everything began rushing back.

_Oh crap. Oh friggin' crap._

Tears splashed down my cheeks as I lashed out at him blindly. "You bastard! You goddamn bastard!"

He dodged every attack. "Whoa, slow down." He caught my hand and sat down next to me, bringing his face two inches from mine. "You might hurt someone..."

I froze. I had never let **any**guy that close to me. I stared into his mesmerizing swirling eyes, they were so beautiful...

"Now just relax..." He whispered as he eased me down onto the bed I had been laying on. My breath caught in my throat as he pressed his body against mine.

His eyes started to swirl faster. "Now listen to me-" He suddenly stopped when my fist connected with his jaw. "No way I'm letting you get me **that** easily." I whispered breathlessly.

He winced and shifted all his weight onto me. "Stay still, or I'll make it tough." He hissed grabbing my wrists tightly. He pressed his lips against mine and forced his tounge in.

I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed it would stop. And when he finally did, I was gasping for air. He reached for my shirt. "N-no. N-no please." I begged.

Pein smirked and pulled it over my head. I shivered and held onto him tightly, the room was obviously below freezing since icicles were hanging over my bed and the walls were covered in frost.

There was a loud crack and then footsteps. "Somebody, help! Please help me!" I screamed.

The leader glanced over his shoulder and snarled, "Itachi! You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow!"

"I got done early." His familiar voice said, it seemed it was colder than the room. The leader got up off me and lunged at Itachi, but he merely pulled out a kunai and held it in front of him. And surprisingly, the red head ran straight into it.

There was a loud poof and then the leader turned into Kisame. I stared at him. "EW! I GOT TOUCHED AND KISSED BY THAT THING?!"

Kisame grinned, his own blood dripping down his razor sharp teeth. "Heh, I'm pretty good huh?"

I moaned and tried to suffocate myself with a comforter. "Hey! We need you alive to join!" Itachi yelled. I heard a thud as he let go of the kunai that was holding up Kisame, and then someone wrenched it out of my hands.

"What are you, crazy?" Itachi screeched.

"What are you, gay?!" I screeched back. He jumped on top of me and grabbed my wrists. "NO! I JUST DON'T WANNA GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU!"

"NEITHER DO I! WHAT YOU THOUGHT I WANTED TO?!"

"NO REALLY?"

"HA! MORON! JUST AS MUCH OF A BAKA THAN WHEN WE WERE LITTLE!" I cried triumphantly. Itachi let out a deafening roar and stormed out of the room.

"Huh, thinking _**I **_like him. Tchya right! **He's** the one who likes me! **He's** the one that brought me chocolate on Valentine's Day! **He's** the one that used to fight with the other guys over who would marry me when I grew up!" I fumed.

Itachi walked back into the room. "You **still **remember that stuff?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

I blushed. "Of course, it was too cute to forget. Do **you** still remember that?"

"..." He walked over and sat on the edge of my bed with a genuine smile on his face. "Yeah, the expression on your face was priceless."

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Were you telling the truth when you said you wanted to marry me back then?"

His smile vanished. "I... uh... that is...Yes..." He mumbled. "Awww! Even more kawaii!" I squealed happily. "But before we do, we have to spend more time together, right?"

Itachi nodded and beamed at me. I closed my eyes and leaned on him and fell asleep with the warm reassurance of his close embrace.

**A/N:** Sorry for making this one kinda short. I think I made up for it with the maturity thou. R&R, thnx 4 reading!! I swear I'll update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Heylo, I is back peoples!! Okay, I haven't published chapter five yet, so idk if you don't like the ItaxOC thing, but I sure do. So I'm gonna keep up with that theme, but stay low on the romance profile. And right now I really wanna finish this story, so I'm gonna try and make this chapter extra long and end it. I'm sorry, but I just wanna find another topic. My other stories are either FMA or Naruto, so I'm gonna try something new!... Hopefully. Well, let's see if I can finish this once and for all! Oh and btw, sorry for the gushy-ness from the last paragraph in chapter five. I couldn't help it, I love doing romances!

_Recap:__I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Were you telling the truth when you said you wanted to marry me back then?"_

_His smile vanished. "I... uh... that is...Yes..." He mumbled. "Awww! Even more kawaii!" I squealed happily. "But before we do, we have to spend more time together, right?"_

_Itachi nodded and beamed at me. I closed my eyes and leaned on him and fell asleep with the warm reassurance of his close embrace._

_ Five Years Later_

"Da...da!"

"Aw! Omigod Itachi, Kohana just-"

"Yeah, I know. She said 'dada', of course I heard that. It's what a dad prays for after the baby is born healthy; that its first word will be 'dada'." He said with a huge smile.

I hugged him tightly and said, "I'm glad I have you and Kohana." He hugged me back and told me, "I'm glad I have **you** and Kohana."

Something fell on my lap. I looked down and saw Kohana peering up at me as though asking, "What are you doing hugging daddy without _me_ in the middle?"

I laughed and pulled her up onto my lap. "C'mere." She cooed happily and nuzzled her head against her father's neck.

Her long black bangs were falling into her inquinsitive black and brown speckled eyes. Her pink lips were busy chattering in baby language, her nose twitching around wildly at the scent of strong cologne.

I moved her hair away from her face and kissed her on the cheek. Kohana turned her attention to me, just staring at me. She suddenly began squirming around trying to get away from Itachi. "Perfect. And I thought you were gonna be a daddy's girl." Itachi said miserably as he let her crawl into my arms.

Kohana pressed her lips against my cheek and threw her arms into the air screaming, "MA!"

I felt my face flush with excitement. "Did you-"

"Yes I heard that woman! I'm not deaf!" Itachi hissed. I ignored him and smothered the squealing baby in a huge hug.

"Yes! You're my girl! Not Itachi's! Yay!" I cried happily. Kohana laughed as I rocked her back and forth. I noticed her looking out past my thick hair, I followed her gaze to an Itachi with a miserable look on his face.

I looked down at Kohana, who was looking at me. I spread my arms out and she dragged herself back to Itachi.

She hauled herself up with the bedpost and tilted her head to stare at Itachi, but he didn't look up. She kissed him and then fell forward onto his back, screeching happily.

Itachi grabbed her and threw her down on the bed and started tickling her. "Who's my baby? Who's my baby? That's right, you are!" Itachi yelled childishly.

There was a loud knock on the door and I got up and answered it. Pein, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara, and Hidan were standing in the doorway. "Hi ya guys! What's up?"

"Well we just heard Itachi torturing Koha- OW! What's the heck was that for?!" Hidan shouted.

Pein smiled apologetically. "We were wondering if we could play with Kohana for a bit."

I giggled. "Yeah sure, she's playing with her dad right mow though. But I think you guys can get a little more outta her."

"Heh, so Itachi's decided to be a good dad now, huh?" Sasori chuckled.

"You can say that." They walked into the room, but Itachi didn't notice and just kept on tickling Kohana.

Finally, Tobi walked up behind Itachi and poked him. "Hey, Itachi-san! Itaachi, Itaaachi-san! HEY! ITACHI!"

"WHAT?!" Itachi roared.

"...HI!" Tobi shouted. Itachi scowled and whipped out a kunai.

"Itachi! What did I tell you about weapons in front of Kohana, eh?" I screamed.

He shoved it back into a black puch and glared at Tobi.

"Hi Kohana-chan!" Tobi yelled happily. Kohana hiccuped and waved at him.

Everyone laughed, even Itachi and Sasori had a grin on their faces. They all climbed onto the bed and fussed over Kohana while she chirped happily at the attention she was getting. They began pulling her in different directions, trying to get her to themselves.

"HEY, SHE'S MY KID! I SHOULD GET HER!"

"EXACTLY! YOU'RE HER DAD SO YOU CAN HAVE PLENTY MORE TIME LATER!"

"SHUDDUP! SHE LIKES ME BETTER THAN ALL YOU IDIOTS!"

"SO WHAT? I WAS AND STILL AM HER FAVORITE, YEAH!"

"..."

"COOKIES!"

I just sat there beaming at them and making sure they didn't pull too hard on her. Most of the killers in Akatsuki had softened when they had seen Kohana for the first time. But for the better or the worst, I didn't know.

When I had found out I was pregnant, I thought Itachi would be against it. But surprisingly he was all for it, obviously to make his younger brother jealous.

I had never seen Sasuke since the day of the mission that had led my team and me to find Akatsuki base. And though I still missed him and wished he could see his niece, I was getting along fine without him.

And I also wished that everyone back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves could see Kohana. But most of all, I wanted to take her to see her grandparents' graves.

But no matter what I had lost, I was and always will be, the happiest person alive.

THE END


End file.
